1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of computer systems. The present invention can relate to the field of palmtop computers. More specifically, the present invention discloses a lid assembly and method for covering a display screen (xe2x80x9cdisplayxe2x80x9d) of a portable computer.
2. Related Art
As the components required to build a computer system have reduced in size, new categories of computer systems have emerged. One of the new categories of computer systems is the xe2x80x9cpalmtopxe2x80x9d computer system. A palmtop computer system is a computer that is small enough to be held in the hand of a user and can be xe2x80x9cpalm-sized.xe2x80x9d Most palmtop computer systems are used to implement various Personal Information Management (PIM) applications such as an address book, a daily organizer and electronic notepads, to name a few.
Palmtop computer systems typically include a display that is disposed in the front of the palmtop computer system. Input is typically achieved using either a stylus, a touch screen, or a small keypad.
Palmtop computer systems are designed to be carried in a user""s pocket or purse. However, when palmtop computer systems are carried in a pocket or purse that includes sharp items such as pens, pencils, keys, etc., damage to the display can occur.
In an effort to limit damage to the display, palmtop computer system manufacturers have developed covers that attach to the palmtop computer system and that cover the display. Some covers include lids that flip up to expose the display. Others are flexible cloth or leather flaps. These prior art covers are typically effective for protecting the display. However, many prior art covers get in the way while a user is attempting to use the palmtop computer system and/or view the display.
Prior art covers typically are disposed over the entire display area and are formed of opaque material such that the display is not visible when the cover is disposed over the display. Therefore, such prior art covers do not allow for the user to view any of the display when the cover is disposed over the display. However, in some instances it can be desirable to view portions of the display while the display is covered.
What is needed is a cover for a palmtop computer system that is effective for protecting a display. Also, a cover for a palmtop computer is needed that does not get in the way while the user is attempting to use the palmtop computer and/or view the display. In addition, a cover is needed that allows a user to view at least some of the display while the cover is disposed over the display.
The present invention provides a method and apparatus for covering the display of a palmtop computer system that is effective for protecting the display. Also, the cover for a palmtop computer of the present invention does not get in the way while the user is attempting to use the palmtop computer and/or view the display. The present invention provides these advantages and others not specifically mentioned above but described in the sections to follow.
A lid assembly that includes a lid and a coupling mechanism for coupling the lid to a portable computer system are disclosed. In the present embodiment, a palmtop computer system is disclosed that includes two openings that extend through the top of the palmtop computer system. The coupling mechanism includes two clips that engage the two openings so as to couple the lid assembly to the palmtop computer system.
In one embodiment, a coupling mechanism is disclosed that includes a plate and a pin that attaches to the plate. In the present embodiment, the clips attach to opposite ends of the pin. The pin attaches to the plate such that the pin and the clips rotate relative to the plate. The plate couples to the lid such that the lid also rotates relative to the plate. This produces a lid assembly that is double-jointed.
The double-jointed lid assembly of the present invention allows the lid to be moved from the closed position into the open position. In the closed position, the lid covers the display and is effective for protecting the display.
In the open position, the display is uncovered and the lid is disposed against the rear side of the palmtop computer system. Because the lid is disposed against the rear side of the palmtop computer system, the lid is not in the way during the operation of the palmtop computer system. In addition, because the lid is disposed against the rear side of the palmtop computer system, the palmtop computer system can be easily grasped, holding the lid in the open position and allowing for easy operation of the palmtop computer system. Similarly, when the palmtop computer system is placed on a desk or other flat surface when the lid is in the open position, the lid is held in position against the rear side of the palmtop computer system (e.g., held between the desk and the rear of the palmtop computer system), keeping the lid out of the way of the user.
Because the lid of the present invention is held against the rear side of the palmtop computer when the palmtop computer is grasped by a user or when the palmtop computer is set down, the lid does not move so as to get in the user""s way. Therefore, the method and apparatus of the present invention do not get in the way while the user is attempting to use the palmtop computer and/or view the display.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the lid includes an opaque region and a non-opaque region. The non-opaque region forms a viewing window that allows for viewing a portion of the display of the palmtop computer while the lid is in the closed position.